What now?
by Byakko.Kat
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are roomed together in College. Naruto's quick to make friends, and brings Sasuke along with him, the raven making good friends with a certain blonde female who seems to understand everything. SasuNaru, T for Language and... Mild 'Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto... would I be writing fanfics? D Oh, the backgrounds and basic storyline belong to Sarge's Roommates story. She's my in-spirr-ation D Thanks, Sarge!

**A/N:**Whoot, My first real fanfic D Yes, a few of the Characters in the story are my creations D

Chapter 1, The Quiet Guardian

Stumbling up stairs, the Uzumaki tried desperately /not/ to drop the several boxes piled up in his arms. He could hardly see where he was going; therefore he didn't see his raven-haired classmate coming straight for him, the other staring at the floor as he stalked down the hall. The result… wasn't very pleasant, a loud, and painful, crash. Boxes hit the ground, one busting open and spewing shattered glass on the ground.

"Teme (1)! Watch where you're going!"

"Dobe (2)! Watch where /you/ are going!"

The two had both sat up now, and were close to exchanging blows when rather passive-looking blonde stalked up behind the raven, crouching down and starting to gather up the glass shards. Both males blinked at her before the grumbling raven got to his feet and stalked away. Naruto watched him go before looking back at the female, moving forward to help her.

"Uhm… Thanks." The male said timidly, scooping glass into the box.

"You shouldn't get into a fight your first day here." Was her clipped reply, dropping the last bit of glass into the cardboard box.

"Hey---!" Before he could say more, she had picked up the box and was starting down the hall.

"I'll bring these to your room in the morning, Six-oh-two, right? If you need anything, I'm in room Six-oh-Six." With that, she slipped down the hall and in through an open door, the wooden doorway closing behind her.

Confused and a bit frustrated, Naruto gathered up his fallen boxes and stalked to his room. After having a bit of trouble unlocking and opening the door, the blonde sighed and dropped his containers next to his bed, just staring at the other before his eyes began to wander.

_Awe, Hell no! Tsunade, I'm going to severely MAIM you!_

How the hell could the headmaster be stupid enough to pair /him/ with a \neat freak\? Shaking his head, Naruto flopped back on his bed, heaving a heavy sigh. After a few minutes of lying there, the blonde sat up and went about unpacking.

**Later that Night…**

It was almost Nine, now, and still Naruto was alone in his room. His roommate wasn't back yet, and he had been playing solitaire for the last hour. He was /bored/! He leaned back in his chair after a moment, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to the blonde girl who had picked up his collectables… Making up his mind, he got to his feet, wandered to the door, grabbed his keys, and headed down the hall.

He stopped in front of the heavy wooden door that blocked the way, absently staring at the golden numbers on the door. He lightly knocked on the door and waited for a minute. No answer. So, he tried again. Still no answer. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had his hand on the doorknob and was lightly turning it. It was unlocked. Tilting his head to the side, he pushed the door open. He was greeted by the scent of rose incense, instantly sending a calming wave through his body.

He silently looked around the room, vaguely noting posters and pictures on the wall, a dragon's head billowing smoke, and his glass foxes sitting on an old towel, the glue drying. He jumped almost ten feet into the air when he heard a faint murmuring behind him. Whipping around, Naruto almost tripped over the mushroom chair next to the desk. Turns out, it was only the girl who had helped him, soundly asleep, next to a teddy bear that was as tall as her and about three times are wide. She mumbled something about a 'Kayla' and an 'I don't care…'

As to not wake her up, Naruto wasn't really keen on being yelled at, the blonde stepped silently out of the room, making sure he was completely out of the room before softly closing the door. Letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding, he started back towards his room. He cautiously opened the door, stopping when he noticed his roommate was obviously back.

The two just stared at each other. Both thinking the same thing; _I'm roomed with HIM?!_ Yes, both Naruto, and the raven he had run into that day were roomed together…

Naruto merely dropped his keys on the shelf by the door, ignored the other male, and climbed into his own bed, turning off his light and rolling over, his back to the raven.

Sasuke had silently watched the blonde ever since he entered the room, not bothering to say anything to him. Once he was sure the other was asleep, he fell back on his bed and let out an exasperated sigh.

_I can't believe I'm roomed with that idiot…_

_Well, at least he doesn't look half bad. _(3)

_Who asked you?!_

_Well, I /am/ your subconscious…_

_Shut up…_

The Uchiha rolled over so that his back faced the other male, pulling his blanket up to his shoulder and closing his onyx eyes.

_I'll make him move out… _

A sly grin formed on his face as he buried his nose into his pillow. This would be fun…

(1) Bastard

(2) Idiot

(3) Sasuke is talking to his inner self.

Reviews? D?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto... would I be writing fanfics? Oh, the backgrounds and basic storyline belongs to Sarge's Roommates story. She's my in-spirr-ation Thanks, Sarge!

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Whoohoo x3 Oh, and the Character 'Casey' is me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2, An Odd Morning**

As he was getting dressed, Sasuke barely heard the timid knock at the door. Blinking, he stepped up to the mahogany door, sliding the locks open and lightly pulling the door open. Raising an eyebrow, the Uchiha looked up and down the blonde female in front of him, taking in her appearance.

_Well, she's dressed rather darkly..._

She was clad in black boot-like shoes, black jeans, a thin chain on her hip suggested a pocket watch, a long-sleeve hooded shirt, and she had her hair tied up in a black ribbon. Really nothing special. Returning his onyx eyes to her blue ones, the raven gave her light glare.

"Can I help you?"

**Half an hour ago...**

Casey awoke to her alarm sounding, loudly blaring 'American Idiot' in her ears. Slamming a hand down on the 'off' button, the blonde rolled out of bed. Since she was already half dressed, all she had to do was change shirts. So that was what she did. It was times like this, when she was tired and didn't want to go into the bathroom, that she was glad she had a single. She sighed, though, when she /did/ have to go into the bathroom. She had to change the bandages on her cut up-hands and wrists. She removed the bloody gauze and wrappings and dropped them into the trashcan before re-wrapping them with the neosporin and gauze. She trudged over to the foxes and wrapped them in newspaper before putting them into the cardboard box.

Slipping her messenger bag over her shoulder, she tied her hair up with a ribbon and picked up the box, her keys resting over her fingers. Heading outside, she locked her door behind her and headed over to Naruto's room. She lightly knocked on the door and waited. It was answered by a tired looking raven. The same one that had rammed into Naruto yesterday. She quietly looked him over, sure he was doing the same.

_Well, he's nothing special. Probably a gallon of hairgel in his hair, though._

He was wearing a pair of dark grey tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a navy blue pullover. Her attention was yanked back to his striking onyx eyes as he asked his qustion.

"Can I help you?"

"... Would you please give this to your roommate?" Casey asked, slightly lifting the box in her arms up a bit higher.

Sasuke eyed the box for a moment before taking it and nodding. "Okay."

"Thanks." The blonde gave a faint bow before shifting her bag to her other shoulder and walking off.

He watched her go glancing into the box, an eyebrow delicatly raised. Shrugging, he turned back into the room and gently placed the box at his roommate's bed. He watched the sleeping blonde for a moment before re-setting his alarm for five minutes from now, for six o'clock.

_Hope you like getting up early, Dobe. _The raven thought with a smirk, stalking out the door.

**Five minutes later...**

What the hell was that annoying sound?! Naruto sat bolt upright and slammed a fist down on the object emitting the offensive sound. Groggily, the male looked around the room, rubbing his sapphire eyes. Groaning, Naruto started to lay down and roll over.. but fell three feet off of the bed, landing with an audiable THUD. Letting out a long string of swears, the blonde sat up and rubbed his head, blinking as he noticed the cardboard box near his feet.

"Hunh?" He cautiously opened the box, and was startled to see his newspaper-wrapped glass foxes intact, in the box. He tilted his head lightly to the side as he pulled an envelope from the recesses of the bottom of the box. He withdrew the note from the envelope, and quietly began to read it.

'I put them together the best I could, a few of them have a chip or two missing. Try to be more careful, alright? Casey'

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the note. _I'll have to thank her... After I get dressed, of course._

He pulled on an orange t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his binder, and headed out the door, slipping his schedual into the plastic cover on his binder.

"After breakfast, I have Math class first period." Thinking to himself for a moment, he calmly stated, "Doesn't sound too bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 2.


End file.
